


A Hand For Drama

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has a thing for Raven's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand For Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible human and I only wrote this to taunt sealguana.

Clearly, Bellamy is ridiculous.

Raven suspected it long ago, see: all those melodramatic speeches, _we are Grounders_ and _whatever the hell we want_. Sadly enough, she only knows the latter second-hand, but she can imagine it perfectly well. Miller swears that at some point out there, there was an actual storm to punctuate Bellamy’s rhetorical flourishes, and really, that says all anyone will ever need to know about him. Deep down, Bellamy Blake lives for all things dramatic.

As for Raven, she’s more affection than romance or drama, and so at first, it all goes completely over her head. Bellamy is handsy in a very Bellamy way; not really the kind of guy who grabs your ass as you walk by him at home, but most definitely a kisser and a cuddler, as long as he’s sure there are no bystanders. When they first get together, Raven is actually surprised by how much contact he needs, and how being with Bellamy is made of tiny things; of little kisses dropped in passing on her forehead or nose, of an arm tucked under her head as she sleeps, of a foot nudging her foot absently as they work. So no, she doesn’t notice at first that he keeps kissing her hands, simply because he keeps kissing her everywhere he can reach, and he’s so casual about it she doesn’t think twice about questioning it. That’s just it: she took Bellamy Blake to her bed, and apparently he comes in a package with heaps of skin contact. It’s not like she’s gonna complain.

It only dawns on her that something melodramatic is going on when, four months into their relationship, she’s sitting at dinner with Octavia, and Bellamy comes by, distracted and tired from work. She can’t really kiss him hello, what with her mouth full of stew, and so she simply waves at him, but instead of waving back, he catches her hand and brings it down to his lips as he’s sitting down in what seems like a single, fluid motion. It makes Octavia snort, and that’s what draws Raven’s attention, not even the kiss itself. She’s been kissed like this a hundred times already.

So then she starts watching him closely and noticing things; how he’d twist his head and kiss her pulse point when she touches his face, or lean and drop a kiss on the top of her hand when she embraces him from behind. It’s nothing overt or obvious, no ceremony she could catch him performing, but there is _something_ he clearly enjoys or finds important, despite his easy façade.

“You really like my hands, don’t you?” she asks one day, and he gives her a look as if he’s been busted.

“You have good hands,” he says stupidly, and, the drama magnet he is, he bites his lip as if he was making a decision, or bracing himself for some great act of bravery.

And then the spell is broken. Bellamy steps in and wraps his arms loosely around her waist. He lets out a short, boyish laugh, and dips his head to kiss her shoulder, soft and easy, just the language Raven understands.

“Does it bother you?” he mutters once he’s settled.

“No. It’s just… I don’t know. Funny.”

“That’s fine, laugh at me. I’m ridiculous.”

Well, he said so himself.

So apparently this is a part of their relationship; Bellamy is a kisser and a cuddler, and he really likes her hands. It’s not really that hard to let him warm them in his in the winter, or watch him take care of dressing her endless cuts and gashes she earns at work. Hell, he even sits by her bed that one time she’s sick, and holds her hand like he’s in some old Earth movie, very somber, very proper. Clearly this is an occasion that warrants a hand-kiss, just like numerous others, and this one is so gentle and ceremonial it makes Raven smile despite her fever and sore throat, because, fuck. What a drama queen.

And then there is a soft moment; Raven’s hands shaking in panic over a water-heating unit she has to finish, or else they won’t be able to install the whole system before everything freezes, and then they’ll freeze as well, like they almost did last year. Bellamy walks into her workshop to check up on her, and he’s fucking exhausted, actual shadows under his eyes, his people, his responsibility, except they’re hers, too, and she’s failing him. Failing them all.

He comes up to her without a words, and stills her unsteady hands between his, then leans to kiss her forehead, perfectly casual, as if this is just a hello, and they aren’t in a desperate situation.

( _You’re lucky she brought that,_ is another speech she remembers, and it’s just as dramatic as the others, but somehow she never quite happens to mention it when she makes fun of him.)

“Do you need help?” he asks when he’s sure he has her attention. “I could find Monty for you.”

She ends up pushing her hands under his shirt on his back, grease and all, and hiding her face in his chest, then saying just a few words, this is hard and I’m scared, so he holds her for all the thirty seconds they can spare between their chores, and when Raven finally pulls back, she feels a little more solid. Steady.

In the evening, when her work is done and the unit is safely installed in the common showers, she slowly peels off Bellamy’s shirt, and if she’s melodramatic enough to step behind him and kiss the dark, greasy handprints on his back, then, well. He’s rubbing off on her.


End file.
